Talk:Healing items
can anyone pull a picture of the Adrenaline from the vid?The Deep 1 23:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) The pill bottle looks like the texture was directly scanned from Target brand Ibuprofen. http://ashtangablog.files.wordpress.com/2006/12/ibuprofen.jpg I love it. Might be a good trivia mention for the page. 07:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :...*cough*''The design of the bottle is based off of Target brand Ibuprofen, as it was apparently the most often used pain reliever during the development of ''Left 4 Dead, which may be why it is used as the label in-game. This is probably a reason why they appear in the Team Fortress 2 upgraded dispensers as well.*cough*[[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we have tons of it lying around my house too. The Survivors would have a regular party. I just didn't see any references to it on the actual item page, but I could have merely missed it. 07:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Sadly, Target changed the design on their bottles of Ibuprofen. It made me sad that I couldn't legitimately go "PILLS HERE" in the store anymore. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just want to point out that Louis, Bill, and Francis each seem to share a healing animation, while Zoey's is unique. While the three men simply strap the gauze around and appear to rip off the excess, Zoey straps it around and seems to bite it. Heh, just felt like informing the world. ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 12:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Wonder what Healing Animations will appear in L4D2? [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 12:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Defibrillator There's 2 achieviments in L4D2 that u need to use him. Shall we create the article? Aratinga A.Ѭ, 10:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Id say we dont know enough yet to make it. [[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR!` Now that we know more should we combined the defib with the med packs section like we did with the pills and shots or give it's own section Five Star Genral Of The Dead BigDog 15:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) picture of adrenaline ingame here a picture a ripped from a gamespot video picture of adrenaline ingame here a picture a ripped from a gamespot video Twomey 17:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm fail link and its just for search for l4d2 footages we can can find the adrenaline injector. Aratinga A.Ѭ, 15:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) yeah hmm it failed. sure i just started today, sorry about that. Twomey 17:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) no problem Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 15:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Healing Items I think all the healing items should have their own page, it makes it easier to section off various tactics and really outline how they work. --Surlyanduncouth 07:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. there should be pages for each of the new ammo upgrades as well. Darkman 4 09:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Oddly they were unnecessarily combined onto one page. IMO It should be done, and use a similar to Template:Weapons. Unless anyone has any major objections..? --[[User:surlyanduncouth|''' surlyanduncouth ]] talk] [ ] 13:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::*Perhaps a template would be neccessary that has a similar but opposite function to . --[[User:surlyanduncouth| surlyanduncouth ]] talk] [ ] 13:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Same for me,as i personally think it would allow more articles to be edited and less stubs--The9813 20:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Using this site, I never understood why these would all be on one article instead of each having their own. They're unique enough, aren't they? ::They did have their own pages at one point, but one of the admins found them too small so they merged the pages onto this one. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'''Jo the Marten]] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::They would definitely be better as separate pages. Do we need some sort of admin approval to do that? Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 16:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Adrenaline I swear that when I just killed a common infected on the first level of Dark Carnival, he dropped an adrenaline shot. Unnecessary details: *He was in a motel room on Expert in Single Player, and I melee'd him away after he survived a shotgun blast. He started to get back up, so I shot him again. After I shot him, a shot appeared right in his lap in the corner of the room; I'm pretty sure that it wasn't there before, because I was looking down at him when I killed him. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 16:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) *Thats awesome dude? Um... this has happened to me and everyone else before. When it happend to me, I thought the same thing, but someone was filming, and I looked and saw it was there origonaly. Ether this is the case, or it was a modded server, and a "Fallen Survivor" zombie got into the mix. Ether way, this just doesn't happen randomly, there is a reason. Thanks for letting me rant. 01:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC)sodaman667 No first aid on safe rooms? Is it still possible for there to be no first aid kits in a safe room, like in the beta demos? So far, I have never been in a safe room that didn't have first aid. If a no-first-aid saferoom is not actually possible, the information about it should be removed. Just wanted to know for sure instead of just deleting it. :Never seen it in my gaming life; someone's teammates probably just used the kits before the last level ended, or something. I'll take it down. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 16:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) : Some admins can remove kits from safe rooms. Shidou 02:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Not really relevant to the wiki, is it? Some admins can spawn 100 witches on the survivors, but we don't document that either. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 03:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::: Of course not, but it explains why someone would write that a safe room has no kits. Shidou 08:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 15:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) louis+pills internet meme? wat about the pills meme @ youtube? Multiverseman 21:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Fine. What about it? This has already been discussed. Imperialscouts 02:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Adrenaline lets survivors escape smoker tongues? I haven't tested this but it's happened to me a few times. It seems that if a survivor is on adrenaline they still have free movement for a moment when a smoker grabs them with their tongue. Normally when a smoker grabs a survivor, the survivor is still able to look around for a second and they slide towards the smoker before losing all control. While on adrenaline, the survivor seems to still be able to walk around for this split second, giving them a chance to move out of the tongue's normal range or move to where something is in the way of the tongue, causing it to break and letting a survivor signly-handedly evade constriction. If somebody wanted to see if this is true or if I'm just crazy, I think it would be a worthwile mention under Adrenaline or the smoker page. Interesting. I should try that sometime. And I have somewhat of a related story. I had a First Aid Kit out and I was just about to heal and a Smoker grabbed me. I pressed RT and the Smoker's tongue broke. Pikmin 1254 Overdose? Feel free to mark this as unessessary or flag it as off topic but......... I find it really interesting that the survivors can down a WHOLE container of ibuprofin, whereas the amount where your average human would start to have side effects at around.............1,200 mg or so? now i realize that the animation when taking pills is purely gameplay mechanics, i just thought it might be interesting for the trivia section or something? DisMEMBAH 19:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Healing items and menu Healing items need to be placed on the menu thing to the left... probably sandwiched between Weapons and Achievements. :o Sera404 04:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bleeding Out and bleeding out... Due to the recent release of the Bleeding Out Mutation, temporary health in non-Mutation gameplay seems to be permanent (until damage is taken). Can anyone else confirm this? He has knocked four times. 17:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Defib PLACE HOLDER the defib wasnt supposed to be a yellow medkit its called they were testing and didnt want to make a model in case it was cut just like the ammo pack so im changing it unless someone can get real proof that it was supposed to be a yellow medkit medakit as melee weapon Leftfordeadfan 18:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) i think it would make a great melee weapon! think about it! if some one could make a turret to shoot out pills or medakits as melees that could kick some zombie butt! in my mod, i like calling it gmod, becuase it was approved by goverment to use in future... and in this mod you get a turret that shoots medakits as melee! melee doe not heal a team member for several minutes (5 minutes max.) and if some one gets cuaght using a healing cheat to heal faster, the goverment thats watching over my mod, will strictlyban the player for life, the medakit turret can fire infinate ammo, but the infinate ammo requires clip to fire every 5 minutes. this is a survival map, it is just like the so called "inflitration" level of metal arms glitch in the system, you have to survive 3 days in this map, based on the sun rising in the game, when the map time limit is complete it changes to night one more time, then the moon crashes into the atmosphere and kills every last survivor and zombie, the result is that you have to start all over, and get to the goal yet again with only medikits, heres the medakit list, they are color coded: medakit blue---- healing: yes. melee: bad. blocking: good. range: throw, %30 range. weight: medium. sell back: 5 pt. buy: 10 pt. medakit red----- healing: ok. melee: good. blocking: 0 range: throw, %30 range. weight: light. sell back: 5 pt. buy: 10 pt. medakit yellow---- healing: yes. melee: perfect! blocking: great! blocking: great! range: throw, %55. sell back: 100 pt. buy: 200 pt. medakit multi-change colors: healing: all team mates full h.p. melee: perfect! blocking: perfect! range: across entire area your in. sell back: --- buy: 555 pt., can find your self. normal medakit: healing: green! melee: crappy. this has been approved map of goverment. Leftfordeadfan 18:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Easy way to get "FIELD MEDIC"? I was playing in L4D with some friends and we were waiting for another one, so we were just messing around. I started healing one of them constantly with a Med-Kit and when I was about to finish healing them I canceled the process. I repeated a lot of times and suddendly I got "FIELD MEDIC". Same with "HELPING HAND", one guy fell of a ledge and I started helping him up but canceled the proccess about a second after I started helping him, about after a lot of E pressing and friend raging, I got "HELPING HAND". And no, there was no way I picked up 49 people before as I didn't play a lot of L4D back then, maybe this is an easy way to get both achievements?. LaZa 18:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) You can always just play through campaigns and ask to be the designated medic, since you're going for the achivement. Or just play through on single player and use every spare kit you find on the bots. Just shoot them a few times if need be. TheDesertFox 19:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I already have both achievements accidentally following the proccess I've explained before. I was just asking if this could be a way to obtain the achievements or that I've helped up 50 times Survivors and healed 25 times other Survivors not knowing it. LaZa 19:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Image Request Could someone upload an image of a survivor under the effects of an adrenaline shot? Pikmin1254